


Now Wasn't That Fun?

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [37]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku surprises Sango!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Wasn't That Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Now Wasn't That Fun?  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: Miroku/Sango  
Rating: T

He had asked one more girl that stupid question. And in front of her no less. The monk would be sorry when she was done. She frowned as he approached.

“Why, hello, Sango.” Miroku rubbed the back of his neck.

Sango glared at him. She leaned in, and snapped, “Don't you hello me, monk.”

Miroku didn't move, instead, a smile crossed his face.

“What---what's that look for?”

“This.” Miroku captured her mouth with his own, nibbling on her lip. Her mouth opened and his tongue twisted with hers. He squeezed her bottom, startling her. “Now, wasn't that fun, Sango?”


End file.
